User talk:Hunjo11
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 22:14, November 10, 2012 Why isnt my friend Hunjo11 :P i didnt expect u here :P any way its nice to see u any way i might cya later on the chat ;) Your Friend ~ ¬.¬ ~ Hey Hunjo11 it's me Arsenal55702 i'm in your friends list it's a shock that ur here haha :P Well it's a big surprise here good luck on your journey at cp wikia ;) make some edits :P.Well i'll see ya on chat :P . Don't fall into traps :P [[User:Arsenal55702|Arsenal55702 (talk) 16:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Arsenal55702fc~~]] Edit Hey dude u left a message on my mail No problem for that :P User:Arsenal55702 Flag Check ur user.page the flag is done :) Arsenal55702 November 17 2012 OK For Sure! - RE:untitled:flag Hi Hunjo, The flag can be found here: *Hunjo113 flag 001.gif ( ) 17:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Custom penguin Sorry, but I don't make custom penguins. when I try, they look sucky. YOu could ask someone else. Dogkid1 (talk) 20:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 20:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I am making Christmas avatars of peoples current pictures with santa hats on. Maybe you could ask Ocean for a custom penguin. Dogkid1 (talk) 20:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 20:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question What do you need to ask me? Template Hi, I finished the template. Adding Gives: Batreeqah Arts also gives graphics. Click on my page and Click on the link above my banner. Thanks for asking, RE:Signiture Hi Hunjo11, Here's an example signature: Hunjo11 (Talk) Which will give: Hunjo11 (Talk) You can also change the colors of the text if you want. In case the signature is too long, and the ending of it doesn't enter the signature text area in , add it to a page called User:Hunjo11/signature, and add instead to your preferences in teh signature text area: Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) About your Audition . . . Congratulations! You got the part. In the story, you'll be Frost Bite #2. I'll contact you with the times when we're filming the story, so keep your eyes peeled. Also, go back to my blog post to collect your prizes. The Aunt Arctic Quiz I see you have signed to begin the Aunt Arctic Quiz I created. I'd just like to alert you that it's finished, so now you can go finish it! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 01:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) What? What's your Question? I'll be replying in about a few days. Happy Holidays from Phineas99/Historicalcp User:Historicalcp, Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Hunjo11, here is a special present for you for this Holiday Season! Hope you enjoy it! About customs Hiya Hunjo! Thanks for contacting me. I'm very busy with custom penguins! People have been talking about them? I'm flattered. :) I may make you one, just tell me what things you want, and make SURE to tell me the color you want the penguin! People sometimes forget that. Just wanted to be sure! ;) Good talking to you! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 02:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC)' Your custom! Hey, Hunjo! Here's your requested custom. Hunjo11 custom.png|Your custom! Hope you like it. Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC)' The Kiss Woah... You'z Been 1joshuaruled! Hi Hunjo11! I see you've fallen for one of my pranks. So take this template. It's code is IzBeen1joshuaruled. -- Ooga booga! Me 1joshuarules. You contact me here. Grub! 20:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Faaail :p http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Master_Dubstep?diff=next&oldid=866364 Do I look ANYTHING like MD to you? I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Happy Birthday ! Sorry for late :P --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Hunjo11! Enjoy the gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 18:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Penguin Hey there! I'll be glad to make you a Pixel Penguin. Pleas could you send me a list of the items you want or an image of your penguin so I know what to make. Thank you! Waddles61220CP April 6, 2013 (UTC)